1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand pump with an automatic inflation device and a manual inflation device to provide convenient optional choice to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical automatic inflation device includes a gas container containing high-pressure gas (usually carbon dioxide) therein to allow rapid inflation. The gas container can be used only once. Namely, the user must replace a new one when the original container is used (opened), yet the user often forgets to do so.
The present invention is intended to provide a hand pump with both automatic and manual devices that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.